Conventional casino style poker tables are elliptical in shape and accommodate ten or eleven players and a dealer. The poker table includes a table cut-out at the dealer station allowing the dealer to sit comfortably close to the table so that the dealer is able to deal cards and pass chips to players and also reach chips and cards passed in the direction of the dealer by the players.
Applicant has invented a poker game concept whereby players are able to play two poker games simultaneously. Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a new poker table configured to accommodate two dealers for conducting the two poker games simultaneously.